


【Theseus/Newt】Angel Always Happy

by Kinayo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Drug Abuse, M/M, References to Depression, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinayo/pseuds/Kinayo
Summary: Theseus收留了被学校赶出宿舍的Newt，与此同时他还想做个称职的好哥哥。





	【Theseus/Newt】Angel Always Happy

**Author's Note:**

> #Theseus/Newt （斜线有意义）  
> *架空设定  
> *预警看TAG  
> *总而言之这真的是个没什么意思的故事就是了

Angel Always Happy

 

01.  
Hogwarts今早给Theseus发了邮件，询问Newt是否准时回家。他将邮件标注，还没决定怎么回复。

Newt出现在他的公寓门口已经是两个月前的事了。  
那天上午的大雨让附近的区域冒出氤氲的水汽，Newt的衣服和头发湿漉漉的，一言不发在大厦的旋转门前等候Theseus。  
男孩脸上涂着厚厚的粉底，遮住了出生起就有的雀斑，大一号的校服挂在身上，看起来像个快饿死的吸血鬼。

“我被学校宿舍赶出来了。”  
他心不在焉地说道，背后是两个巨大的行李箱。Hogwarts到他的公寓需要坐四十五分钟的火车以及一段要命的上坡，天知道那两只细瘦的胳膊是怎么把它们搬过来的。  
当天晚上他才收到校方的邮件，上面没说Newt到底做了什么，只是告诉Theseus这是唯一不让Newt Scamander先生被勒令退学的方法。

于是Newt每天会一大早坐火车上课，然后晚上按照学校要求的门禁回家。  
但事实则是Newt连一周都没有坚持成功。  
Theseus向造物主发誓，他已经有两周没看到Newt了，他可以确认对方每晚都有回家——桌子上留给Newt的晚餐有被翻动的痕迹。  
褐色眼睛里的不信任让Theseus心烦意乱。他们很少有对视甚至有效的沟通，Newt只有偶尔会抬起眼睛，快速而不安地打量一眼他的神情来得知自己的处境。

而现在，Theseus坐在正对公寓大门的客厅沙发上，餐厅里巨大的立式钟的时针已经偏过了十。Newt一如既往没有提前告知任何消息，而打电话去问学校是他最不想做的事情。  
滴答。滴答。他听着钟声，尽量不去想这个问题。

手机在这个时候响起更像是对Theseus的救赎。他摁下通话键，女性焦急的声音从手机里传出来，背景是警车从远处传来的鸣笛声，以及行人模糊不清的交流和嬉笑。

“Scamander先生，我想我，哦是Newt遇到了点麻烦。呃......可能不是一点。”  
哦他应该料到Newt永远不会给他打电话。女孩开始自言自语式地说了些别的什么，有关爱尔兰人、醉酒和争斗。  
“听着，我需要你冷静点。” 他边说边从门口的衣架上取下大衣。  
“Newt在哪里？我需要确认他的安全。”

“哦，他正在警局。” 女孩的声音里透着一种难以言喻的沮丧。  
“我假设他应该很安全？”

 

02.  
细碎的呜咽从嘴里漏出，Newt朦胧地睁开眼，观察着天花板上的霉点如同流星的尾巴般从一个角落延伸到另外一个角落。  
有那么几秒他仿佛睡着了，梦里的他又回到了几个月前，更糟糕地活着，但潮湿寒冷的空气很快又把他拉回了现实中。  
他摸了摸眼圈周围的淤青，痛感如同针扎般的电流贯穿了全身，他忍不住呻吟，眼睛也因此湿润。  
拘留所里还有其他人：一个来英国旅游的美国姑娘，一个话说不清的高个子男孩，还有个完全被莫名其妙卷入打斗的长着奇怪小胡子的男人。

在刚刚的“斗殴“”里他们每一个都或多或少帮了点忙。然而真正的肇事者——那两个喝醉的爱尔兰人，已经在警察来之前溜之大吉了。  
那个美国姑娘——她有一双漂亮的眼睛，里面闪烁的火光让他着迷——说她有一个妹妹就住在附近，她打过电话了，很快就能被保释出来。

Newt把身体蜷缩在房间的角落里，期待Leta醒来后能意识到好友的失踪。  
如果可以他不太想联系Theseus，一方面他不确定他的哥哥能否承受这个。另一方面——他使劲揉着被干涸的泥土凝成结的头发，把脑袋埋在膝盖里——药物使他依然处于兴奋状态。  
他张开嘴，将带有腥臭和腐烂味的空气吸进肺里，胸口不自然的颤抖着，随即他意识到是整个身体都在颤抖。  
整个房间仿佛成为了一台升降电梯，他正反方向降落，周围的肮脏不堪的墙壁变成了魔幻的彩色，随着他的下坠向下无限延伸着。  
他极力让自己脱离这些幻想，思绪胡乱地向外扩展避免陷入那个美好的漩涡中。他今天的量比上周要少些，理智勉强处于了高地。  
如果是在以往Leta家老房子的地下室里，他们可以躺在沙发上傻笑整个晚上，Leta时不时会带些啤酒过来，那让他们不至于脱水。混乱而美好的感觉往往一个晚上才能勉强消除，然后他们会换件干燥的衣服熬着头疼去上课。

选择工作日嗑药是个错误。此刻Newt比以往更加认识到了这一点。他用力捏着太阳穴，不间断的头疼让他心烦意乱，但药效确实已经消散了。墙壁又变回了之前的脏灰色，地板也没有沼泽式下沉。

门被突然推开，新鲜的空气让整个房间里的人都不约而同吸了口气。  
“Newt Scamander。”  
那声音带着绝对的权威。他困惑地抬起头，白色的灯光笼罩在他的视网膜上，周围的一切闪烁着模糊的白光。他艰难地站起来，步履蹒跚，每走一步大脑里某根神经就会幸灾乐祸地扭成一团，嘲笑他狼狈的处境。  
房间外的光线比他想象的要晃眼，他下意识的想往后退，却被背后的警官一下推出了服务台，差点一个踉跄撞在自动门上。  
这是他自作自受。他继续揉着不疼的那边眼眶，搜寻Leta的身影。

“我想这肯定是什么误会.......“  
熟悉的声线让他心里一沉。现在他知道他的手机丢在哪儿了。Leta此刻恐怕留下了一万条道歉的信息，述说着当时情况是多么迫切，而她别无他法。  
Theseus在服务台的另一端，黑色风衣让他看起来像是某个来自政府秘密部门的特工，正阴沉着脸和警官讨论着正当防卫的话题。

他的心脏开始碰碰狂跳，那些药物又开始在血液里作祟。几乎是本能的，他深吸一口气开始剧烈咳嗽，过度紧张让他干呕。但唯一重要的是，如果那个警官再说下去，Theseus知道他嗑药的事情只是几秒钟内的问题。  
这招确实简单有效。接下来几秒他收获了所有人的注意。

“Newt.... ？”  
他立刻避开来自Theseus的目光，低下头来遮掩所有的证据：他的脸上有伤，此刻瞳孔恐怕只有针尖大小。

“你受伤了。”  
他听得出Theseus离自己越来越近，温暖的手指带着胆怯触碰着他的脸颊，一遍遍勾勒他微微发肿的眼眶。  
Newt忘了躲开。 “有点疼。” 他也不知道为什么和Theseus说这个，但只要能避开房间里的大象他愿意做任何事。  
所以他换了个语气，更虚弱，更疲倦。  
“我想回家。”  
他把家说得很轻。那是Theseus的公寓，他只是在学校允许他回宿舍前呆在那里。

沉默不舒服地蔓延着，Newt没有看Theseus的表情。他或许想说什么，但始终只是思考着措辞，而Newt则摆出了他能想到最可怜的表情，希望能从他的哥哥那里买来点同情。  
“走吧。” 他仿佛听到了叹息，或许只是错觉。Theseus没有过问任何事情，就像以往一样。晚归、身上不消散的烟味亦或是垃圾桶里的日益增多的玻璃酒瓶，Theseus从没质问过他。

他一路走在Theseus身后，警察局距离Theseus住的地方并不远。  
等到他们真正回到公寓后，他几乎是逃一般的回到房间，把Theseus隔离在他的世界之外。在黑暗中颤抖地从书包里掏出透明袋子里最后几粒药片。  
今晚的惊吓让他无比需要吗啡带来的镇静效果，事实上他回家的一路上满脑子都是这个。他握住那些药片，力道大到手不住地颤抖。黑暗的房间内部仿佛地动山摇，沉闷的回音响彻耳蜗内部。  
然后在某个节点一切又都静止了。男孩虚脱般地松了口气，从床底下的黄色盒子里取出剩下不到半瓶的伏特加，和药片混合在一起吞了下去。  
他知道药物对他的脑子造成某种影响，他难以相信任何人，任何人靠近都会令他数倍警觉。然而不碰止痛药的日子他又无法打起精神做任何事，所有事物都立刻失去了生命力。他知道他需要和Theseus解释，并向他保证他已经在减少用量了。但每次他鼓起勇气打算面对对方时，他的内心会更愿意让他找个没有人的角落来熬过药物失效后自我厌恶的阶段。

第二天上学时他才开始担心Theseus会不会上报学校。他的声誉显然经不起第二次质疑。McGonagall教授仍在课后和他进行毫无进展的交谈，他坐在办公桌的另一头，百无聊赖地盯着挂在墙壁上复刻的皮埃蒙德里安的作品，目测着红色方块的周长，敷衍着各种问题，一路熬到下一节课的上课铃响起。

但整个早上都平淡无奇，除了Leta在课间拼命和他道歉以外，McGonagall教授没有上课到一半突然闯进教室把他请到校长室，朝Dumbledore教授抱怨他们之前做了个多么愚蠢的决定。也没有任何关于警察局或斗殴的闲言碎语传到耳边。  
没有，Theseus没和任何人说过昨晚的事。

 

“你还好吗？老天，你不会喝酒了吧。”  
午饭的时候他又碰到了Leta，对方粗鲁地拽他到了食堂的角落里。眼角的淤青隐藏在层层粉底之下，但如果细看依旧能找到端倪。

他摇摇头，低头看着毫无胃口的鸡肉和花椰菜。  
昨晚的药效没能持续到他想要的状态——他从半梦半醒中清醒过来，脱水让他头晕脑胀，脑内眼花缭乱的闪光感只是昙花一现而已。他一直在减少用量，而由此带来的问题越来越多。

“说真的，你哥是侦探吧。他就看了我一眼，我是说对视了两秒？最多不超过五秒，我感觉我已经没什么事情好隐瞒的了。”  
Leta把叉子插在花椰菜上，拿起来闻了闻又放了回去。  
“他在尽全力表现和善，但我一眼就看出来他更想把我锁在地下室来场审问。你知道我只能这么做，乖乖说实话。”

Newt抬起头，眼睛里终于有了波澜。 “什么，你说了什么？”

“全部。药片，我们家老房子的定期聚会，还有酒精。你不会还把伏特加藏在床底下吧？” 她满怀歉意地望着他，但他们都清楚Newt不会怪罪于他。事实上Newt很高兴对方把一切告诉了Theseus，他可没办法坐在男人面前解释自己一个月内为什么要多次服用吗啡含片。  
“他不会进去搜的。” 他揉了揉头发，心里也没什么把握。他做了远远超出阀值的事情，Theseus理应告诉爸妈的。  
“他看上去很生气吗？”  
Leta耸耸肩。 “我看不出来。他听到你被逮捕后就面无表情，我甚至怀疑他的大衣下面藏着枪。”  
Newt抬起头，每个路过他们角落的学生都忍不住若无其事地看他们一眼，带着旁观者的幸灾乐祸。一些谣言总归传了出去，几个月后谁知道会发酵成什么样子。  
“你还想再订些货吗？那些人今天问我了。”

Newt摇摇头，而Leta看起来真诚地松了口气。她今天难得把头发扎了起来，看起来清爽而自信。但早上Newt依稀记得几个女生朝她背后竖中指。  
他是Hogwarts最没有存在感的学生，虽然他参加网球队和游泳队，但那没有用，当人们谈起Newt Scamander时更多人想起的还是他的哥哥。谁？Scamander？你一定是Theseus的亲戚吧。  
Leta和她相反，姓氏让她自身总能吸引目光，人们愿意在饭桌上或者睡前谈论她，但更多不是她想听到的内容。

“你知道你的脸色有多糟糕吗？昨天你完全神志不清了，你想要出去的时候我根本拦不住你。” 她挥舞着手，美丽的眼睛微微睁大，让Newt想起在警局碰到的那个姑娘。他最后也没鼓足勇气搭话，女孩气鼓鼓地和妹妹抱怨着英国糟糕的公共系统，悦耳的笑声回荡在整条街道上。  
“我很抱歉。” 他从回忆中出来。“我当时不知道自己在干什么。” 那是谎言，他心理一清二楚。

“唉，总而言之。我晚上会回复他们的。是时候该停止了。”

“不。” 他再次摇摇头，坚决地把餐盘推向一旁，尽管今天到现在他什么都没吃。  
“我过几天亲自告诉他们。”

 

03.

“Theseus。”  
年长的一方从杂志里抬起头，甜腻的香水味先飘了过来，像是熟透的果实，带着一股粗糙的廉价感。  
他从客厅走出来，Newt尴尬地站在楼梯上，嘴巴下意识蹭着竖起的大衣领子的边缘，两只手在胸前紧紧抱着一顶浅金色的假发，宽厚的双排扣风衣密不透风地包裹着全身。  
年轻的一方难得坦诚地看着他，蓝色的眼睛紧张而不知所措。  
“我很高兴你愿意在出门前和我说一声。”  
“是同学的一个聚会。我向你保证没有酒精。”  
今天不是周末，Theseus知道他不该答应的。但在那场莫名其妙的“斗殴”之后，Newt比平时都更孤僻了。社交对他有好处。他安慰自己。那个年龄的男孩比任何时候心思都更细腻。

“你需要在12点前回来。” 他只是衷心希望Newt清楚自己在做什么。  
“别让我担心。”  
他补充道。

 

零点过去大概十五分钟的时候天上开始飘起雪花，电视里的播报员预测这场雪可能会断断续续持续到第二年，至少是在圣诞节之后。  
Theseus拍打着衣服上附着的雪，眼神时不时扫过街边橱窗里的电视节目。“选份合适的礼物送给他！” 电视里的芝麻街玩偶大声喊叫着拥抱在了一起，随后是某个玩具公司巨大醒目的标志。

Theseus在出门前给那位Lestrange家的姑娘打了电话，对方立刻乖乖交出了一个模糊的地址，说自己也只是听说过这个地方。  
她很明显还有其他的担忧，但Theseus在她开口之前挂断了电话。  
那个地址更像是夹杂着两个街区标志物中间的谜语，除非去过否则根本无从得知具体位置。  
Theseus刚好去过。

还剩下两个十字路口。他打量着周围，此时路两旁开门营业的店铺寥寥无几，街灯稀疏了起来，他在接近十字路口时转进了一条不起眼窄道，地方很难找，一面虚墙挡住了窄道的一部分，但实际近在咫尺。

厚重的铁门后面传来的是尖叫声、电子音乐以及玻璃杯的碰撞声，若有若无的酒精和汗水味弥漫在整条街上。  
Theseus记不清上次来的时间了，他不算是熟客，毕竟里面也不仅仅是简单喝酒跳舞的地方。  
他绕过门口，铁门前的保安靠在铁门左边的墙壁上，叼着烟的嘴角烟雾缭绕，在Theseus走进时撇了一眼他，下巴朝着10米外拐角的方向扬了扬，显然把他当成了药贩子。

Newt确实在那个巷子里，男孩单独坐在大型垃圾箱闭合的顶部，仰起头靠在冰冷的水泥墙壁上。赤裸的双脚随意晃动着，右手夹着一根点燃的香烟，男孩吐出的烟在黑暗中袅袅升起。  
积雪让他得以悄无声息地靠近Newt。他的弟弟带上了那顶金色的假发，雪花在发丝中闪闪发亮，融化的水珠顺着发丝打湿了肩膀和锁骨。  
现在他终于知道Newt的大衣下穿的是什么了。那是一件随处可见的碎花长裙，在Newt身上更像是某个中世纪家教良好形体优雅的家庭女教师：手臂被完全覆盖，裙底遮住了膝盖以下，圆领的中间系着蝴蝶结。  
他的弟弟此刻看起来颓废得像是个局部坏掉的玩具，空白地看着对面建筑黑漆漆的窗台，头顶上的白光虚化了他的面庞让人联想起脆弱而破败的美感。在他面前的男孩此刻模糊而遥远，纷飞的雪下随时都会被埋没在寂静的白色之中，无影无踪。

“零点已经过去四十分钟了。” 他的声音在静谧的雪地里显得突兀，带着温度的哈气在灯光下亮着稀疏的光缓缓上升。  
Newt似乎没有诧异于他的现身，又或许是有其他事盖过了他们的约定。男孩低下头看了眼手上的烟，将带着火光的一头摁在垃圾桶盖子上的积雪里。  
“我该问发生了什么吗？”  
他又走近了点。他的弟弟因此将嘴唇抿成了一条红线，金色的头发和厚重的粉底让他苍白的像雪地里的幻象，眼睛里深深的不安让Theseus心里刺痛。

“大概” Newt小心地酝酿着答复， “他们不喜欢我的衣服。”

“我很喜欢。” 他脱下鞋为对方穿上，地面上寒冷彻骨，而Newt整个背部都湿透了，背部和脖颈冰冷的像是大理石切面。  
“说真的，我觉得你很漂亮。”  
雪花落在地上发出沙沙的声响，拐角处的保安发出了连续平和的鼾声。Newt的眼睛审视着他，蓝色里面透着好奇和认真，像是某种野生的幼崽判断着突如其来的人类是否是善类。  
“另一方面，你在发抖。而我如果继续赤脚站在这里大概就要截肢了。” 他补充道，无视来自弟弟审视的目光，手掌覆盖在他的手背上，示意男孩从那个“冰窖”上下来。  
Newt照做了。接受了Theseus的大衣和围巾。

他们并排走在空无一人的街道上，沿着有遮挡的一侧穿过了一片古董家具贩卖店，再过几天等到圣诞节前夕，这里就会焕然一新，红绿色的彩灯在房顶上会闪烁整个晚上，橱窗上会贴满可笑的荧光祝福贴纸以及巨大的折扣海报。

“他骗了我。”  
Newt自言自语般的开口，轻轻用力把金色的假发扯了下来。小部分积雪落在了肩膀上。但蓝色的眼睛始终盯着前方。  
“他说他喜欢我的穿着，还有口红。让人眼前一亮.......与众不同。 “  
他们拐进了另一个街区，风明显比之前小了些。周围开始竖起栋栋高楼，路灯密集的白色光线笼罩在他们头顶，Newt的眼睛闪闪发亮。  
“但他和他的朋友只是想让我难堪，就想今天这样，先说些好听的，然后哄笑着把我赶出去。哦，顺便让我从他们那里买更多药。他们知道那些东西会让我感觉好点，前段时间我总觉得自己很需要那些。”  
Newt忍不住吸吸鼻子，鼻尖上的雪花融化后流进了唇角。他把围巾又绕了一圈，让下巴埋在其中。  
“太过了是吗？”

Theseus愣了几秒才意识到那是一个问句。他该做什么表情？不知所措？悲痛欲绝？  
“我听你的朋友说你最近都没碰过了。” 救护车的鸣笛在远方响起，他听到大楼里传来咚咚的脚步声然后是婴儿的哭声。又是一个不平静的夜晚，永远都是。

Newt耸耸肩，不置可否。街边已经是熟悉的景色，他只要一抬头就可以看见他们的公寓。  
“我以为那会让我好受点。谈个恋爱，在酒吧里跳个舞，然后嗑点药。只要那样我就可以.......” 他困惑地歪着头，跟着Theseus走进公寓楼的电梯。门卫看到他们的模样后显然吓坏了，直到Theseus用手势示意对方不必担心，对方才狐疑地摁下了电梯。  
“做我自己。”  
当又只有他们两人时，男孩的声音才再次从他背后响起，电梯开门的铃声都可以盖过他的音量。

Theseus疲惫地坐在沙发上，无可奈何地感受着太阳穴的隐隐作痛，熟悉温暖的环境让他放松了下来，但一场重感冒已经在所难免。  
而Newt正别扭地脱下他的大衣和围巾。他看起来依然惊魂未定，鼻子和脸颊的雀斑全部露了出来，米色的裙子却带来了精明和活力，脖子处为数不多裸露的肌肤带着诱人的神秘感。Theseus想起了那种黄色的小鸟，轻盈地在枝头上跳跃着，快乐而天真，善良地为每个人歌唱。  
他之前说的没错，他的弟弟真的很漂亮。

“你永远都是你自己。独一无二。”  
他看着男孩微微驼背的背影，声音轻得像喃喃自语，但他知道Newt听得到。对方没有停留，缓慢地上了楼，房间的内外又成了两个世界。这不是个休息日的晚上，而他们已经耗尽了大部分的夜晚和所剩无几精力。

剩下的夜晚需要他们独自面对。

04.  
Newt低头看着手上百乐门香烟的盒子，白蓝相间的塑料硬壳遍布着刮痕和被不断弯折过的痕迹，香烟的滤嘴看上去皱巴巴的，仿佛在水中浸泡过。  
或许只是光线的问题，惨淡的阳光透过头顶肮脏的玻璃射在他的肩膀上，像是浮游生物游走在全身，模糊白亮的幻影在手臂上变换着形态。他观察那些东西已经过了好几个小时，直到街灯突然亮起他才呆滞地揉了揉干涩的眼睛。

他在一天之内抽了一包烟，身上厚重的烟味引来了太多目光，而他只想立刻离开学校。Leta帮他编了一个动人的故事。你知道会哭惨的，她在手机上兴奋地告诉他。

他取出烟，烟草燃烧的声音令人心旷神怡，尼古丁甜美的滋味从喉咙一路浸入大脑，眼前灰暗的事物染上了百合花般的光艳。在他拒绝服用药片和酒精后，唯一能让他好受点的就是香烟了。  
第一周和平时一样，偶尔的头疼和焦虑让他怀念可待因。他的食量比以往更少，只有在Theseus面前会强迫自己吃一点——面包、牛奶还有些不怎么需要咀嚼的水果。其他的全部会吐出来。  
之后的两周焦虑转变为了一片黑不见底的沼泽，他听不见外界，所有与快乐有关的事情都消失了，那好像也不重要了，死亡般压抑的幻觉时刻伴随着他，像是定时炸弹内部要命的滴答声，而你根本猜不出那一秒世界就会分崩离析。他依然可以行尸走肉地活着，把混乱的一面隐藏在沉默和简单的微笑之下，有人发现端倪他就立刻跑得远远的。  
他不想哭，不想尖叫，只有尼古丁能让他冷静下来。

Theseus。他满足地吸取着烟草的精华，在吐出之前让它们在肺里足够久。他在这种时刻会想起他的哥哥。他肯定让Theseus失望了，酒精和药物，还有他这幅糟糕的模样，他不该有个这么恶心的弟弟，竟然想用身体来获得点可悲的关注和赞美。  
我觉得你很漂亮。Theseus的声音依然让他全身颤抖，欣喜的火焰不自然地在胸口燃烧着。有一个声音疯狂地告诉他应该向他的哥哥寻求帮助：让Theseus来帮你，一切都会好的。他晚上在门前徘徊着，然后又慌乱地退回到床上，意识到和Theseus分享是多么不可能的事情。  
过堂风带走了香烟上的火星，Newt把自己蜷缩在垃圾桶和大型废弃纸箱的角落里，后知后觉意识到了寒冷。有时候他觉得这并不是脱离药物带来的痛苦，在吞下那些该死的药丸之前，他的生活就已经烂透了。

“嘿，是你吗？”  
男人低沉的声音回荡在小巷里。他惊恐地抬起头，一个陌生男人站在入口处，兜帽遮着眼睛，但走路的姿势和说话不规律的喘息就可以让人知道是个实打实的瘾君子。  
“听着，我有钱。你有多少我都可以——”  
他立刻想到逃跑。他不是瘾君子，止疼药让他整个人变得奇怪但他从没有想过堕落，或者连同家人一起毁掉。  
他猛地站起来，一边后退一边开始寻找其他出路。  
“听着，我不是你在找的人。”  
“不不，我知道你有。你不想要钱的话，我可以给你别的。”  
他几乎抓住他了。手指碰到了Newt手腕的肌肤，火辣辣的疼痛。但他本能地转身向巷子里面跑，前几步踉踉跄跄，但很快就消失在了黑暗深处。男人显然在这之前就服用了什么药物，他只是茫然地盯着Newt的背影，却没打算追上去。

Newt一路向深处跑，灯光在他拐入第二个转角时就所剩无几了。发动机运转的声音和滔滔不绝的谈话声从四面八方传来，出口就在附近，他很快就可以逃出去，在门禁之前赶回公寓。Theseus一定在等他。  
他把书包抱在怀里，脚步虚浮，身体依然在颤抖。

有史以来第一次，他迫不及待想回家。

 

05.  
Scamander家的圣诞传统是在父母的老房子里度过，Newt和Theseus往往会住到新年之后再返程。  
Newt从没喜欢过圣诞节，他在Hogwarts的成就从未达到他们父母的预期：没有进入任何一项体育项目的正式队伍，也没有从哪位教授手中拿到推荐信。而圣诞节的这一天，这些压力都会一次性压在他身上。今年只会更糟，他不确定Dumbledore到底告诉了他的父母多少，但仅仅只是被赶出宿舍和他 “新颖” 的服饰偏好就足够糟糕了。  
有那么一瞬间他会想到这一切都是骗局：他永远都不会再回来，他的父母把他骗到那座岛上，其实是某个臭名昭著的精神病院，Theseus是那个锁上门的人，在他被改造成“正常”之前永远只能被囚禁在漆黑阴冷的地下室里或阁楼里。  
那想法在他脑袋旁旋绕叫嚣着，无数画面配合着那些细节层次不穷地涌入脑内，仅仅过了一上午焦虑和愤怒就快把他逼疯，戒断期被放大的猜忌让他坐立难安。五脏六腑剧烈地燃烧，Newt不得不竭尽全力从床上站起来，靠在墙壁上咬着牙锁上房间的门，戒断反应发作时他很少真的叫出声。但他依然需要确保Theseus不会知道这个。  
他控制住求救的想法，但很快情绪的崩塌又让他把所遭受的一切迁怒于Theseus。大脑在混乱中见证着理智的分崩离析，而他无法控制自己，一切都疯狂地脱离了轨道。  
他开始躺在床上流泪哽噎，死死咬着手臂，自我厌恶像是冲出封印的魔鬼一般肆无忌惮地撕扯开他的内心，将他的自尊摔在泥地里，记忆的走马灯被无情的从身体里扯出，悔恨和遭遇在眼前无数遍重演着，内心某个声音嘲笑他的懦弱并羞辱那些毫无意义的坚持。与此同时外界任何一点动静都能让他惊恐地尖叫出声，他就像只被抛弃的小猫，躲在可笑而弱不禁风的纸箱里警惕着外界，又忍不住舔着毛发在黑暗中自怜自哀。而命运注定会把他连同纸箱一起扔进冰冷黑暗的河水中。

房间里的时间概念被抽走了，Newt盯着黑暗中的天花板，大脑什么都感受不到，在抑郁的长河中缓缓下坠，一切在他眼里都毫无意义。

等到他能察觉到头疼还有被汗水打湿的衬衫冰冷地贴在身上时，他知道最糟糕的部分已经过去。他强迫自己从床上下来，房间里的每件物品都让他感到悲哀和恶心，但走出房间或者开灯同样让他心烦意乱。  
他拭去泪水，离自己几步之遥的门成为了通向另一个世界最大的障碍。  
我办不到。他绝望地想。他永远都成为不了Theseus脑海中的那个男孩。他永远也没有那个勇气。  
他不想求救。他只想在黑暗里哭泣。

 

06.  
Theseus百无聊赖地坐在沙发上看着电视节目。这几天几乎所有的频道都在放爱情喜剧电影，他懒散地换了个舒服的姿势，看着屏幕上的男主角站在妹妹前面肢体夸张地和女友解释。  
他取出嘴里的体温计，热度退去了大部分却没有一并带走头疼和疲倦。他直到前天才摆脱了肺炎和鼻炎，如果仔细听他说话时依然有着嘶哑的嗓音，伴随着不合时宜的咳嗽。

窗外黑蒙蒙的一片，Theseus猜测自己大概浪费了三、四个小时的时光。平安夜的前一天，他实在想不出其它的消遣活动。  
楼上传来的声响没有让他抬头，虽然Newt在这几周内变成了模范学生，但比起和自己的哥哥相处他依然更喜欢永远呆在那个原本属于Theseus的房间。  
Newt往往只是下来取个饮料什么的，所以他继续盯着电视屏幕，思考着女主什么时候才会意识到房间里的每个人都喜欢她。

“要不要来点大麻？”  
Newt的嗓音里带着和他类似的沙哑，但那不是重点。Theseus在一脸不可思议地回头之前在心里把刚刚听到的话重复了两次，确认他没有理解错误。  
男孩穿了一件单薄的女士衬衫，胸口乳白色的肌肤毫无保留地暴露在外，光滑白洁的腿从包紧的深粉色短裤里露出，毫无疑问也是女款的。  
他眨眨眼，看着男孩倒了杯牛奶，用着轻盈的步伐坐在他的身旁上，身体朝着他的方向前倾。  
男孩涂了过厚的粉底，身上散发着奇怪的香水味，Theseus猜那是为了遮掩大麻的味道。他的弟弟正处在兴奋得顶端，天知道他在房间里吸了多少。  
“我以为你把那些都处理掉了。”  
“我是处理掉了。吗啡含片、镇定还有全部的止疼药片。”  
Newt保持着之前的姿势，但脑袋扭向了一边。 “大麻烟是从——”

“让我猜，橄榄球队那些混蛋那里得到的。” Newt见了鬼似的又点点头。Theseus继续说道： “他们做这一行好几年了，一届传给一届，但至今学校也没找到证据。”  
Theseus直起身，Newt和他现在只有半只手臂的距离，大麻烟甜腻的气味混合着牛奶的浓郁在他鼻腔里蔓延着。他故意缓慢地伸手绕到男孩身后，手指顺着腰椎向下划到裤子柔软的布料上。  
“看上去他们很看好你。我记得他们从不随便送大麻烟。我也只收到了一小包。”  
Theseus发誓他从没见过Newt这样脸红过，早就没了几分钟前的自信，腰部的皮肤被碰到时不自然地轻哼着，但一点也没有挣扎的意思。  
他从男孩裤子的口袋里取出藏匿着的烟，在两人之间晃了晃。大麻让男孩的反应慢了下来，他看上去又恢复成了原来那个内向的Newt，小鹿般的眼睛直直盯着他，没有浮夸的笑容或者多余的动作。

“爸妈知道可能真的会杀了我们。”  
Theseus咬住了沾着口红痕迹的滤嘴，熟练地点燃了另一头。

愉悦因子在脑中横冲直撞，过去和未来似乎没那么重要了，他叹息着让自己陷入柔软的沙发上，微微发暖的身体带来了无限的安全感，整个客厅都笼罩在一片温柔的光芒下。  
“相信我，大学里会比现在更需要这个。” 

 

夜晚变得漫长却不再乏味，电视里还在放着有关庆祝的节目，但已经没人在乎了。Theseus侧着身子倚在沙发上，他的思绪跳跃在过去各个节点中。那些老日子里他还能猜得出Newt的脑袋里的秘密，他清楚每一个男孩想要的礼物，也熟知每一种能让对方感到恐惧的事物。他曾经可以保护Newt。Theseus看着火光逐渐在尾端熄灭。现在他只能做些微不足道的善后。

“Theseus” 他抬起眼帘，感觉就像是一下子喝了三十杯啤酒一样昏沉。Newt紧挨着他，以同样的坐姿靠在沙发上，嘴角露出一个腼腆的微笑。 “你还在这里。” 男孩的手贴在他的脸颊上，然后搂住了他的脖子，他本该意识到这个显而易见的暗示的，但大麻让他沉醉于回忆中。  
太近了。Theseus心想。Newt去了Hogwarts后远离了所有人，他不会给Theseus发短信，没人知道他的生活，假期里也只是躲在他的小阁楼里，或者索性不回家。

他歪歪头，呼吸着Newt特有的气味，嘴上柔软的触感带着砂糖的甜蜜，他的心脏为此顿了几秒，呆滞的大脑让他对那个简单的吻感到迷茫而快乐。  
Theseus忍不住又靠近了点，鼻尖蹭着Newt的脸颊，声音依旧带着感冒的嘶哑。

“Artemis......” 

那是只属于他的叫法，Newt最私密的称呼，他几乎在回忆的长河中忘记了这个。他又重复了遍那个名字，试图在一团乱麻中寻找到属于它的记忆片段。  
身体在眩晕中向后倒去。美好的闪光在脑内一点点消退，现实和幻象之间的界限令他难以忍受，而明早清醒之后，落差只会更难受。他需要抓住什么，像是溺水者需要抓住救生的浮板一样，完全处于本能。  
他躺在柔软的沙发垫上，抬头看着身上那个模糊的身影。对方的手撑在他的胸口，俯下身静静地看着他，目光和凌乱的气息落在他的脸颊上，静静等待着。  
而Theseus做了他此刻最想做的，他吻了Newt。

 

07.  
头疼。除了头疼外他感受不到任何事。  
Newt从浑浑噩噩的梦中清醒过来，飞机广播里正播放着即将降落的通知。他将剩下的冰水一饮而尽，把仍然发冷的塑料杯抵在太阳穴上，不去在乎眼里的一切此刻都是病恹恹的灰色。大麻显然加重了他的状况。但至少他不用担心在爸妈面前戒断发作。

Newt昨晚最后的记忆停留在昏昏沉沉的地毯上。那个吻，Theseus拽着他的衣领轻柔地咬上他的嘴唇，他焦急地想要更深入可对方已经推开了他。  
他换了个坐姿，哀嚎着揉了揉发疼的尾椎。Theseus坐在他旁边无声地看书，对每个路过的空姐微笑示意，丝毫未受那些草叶后遗症的影响。  
或许他忘了，又或许他只是在试图避开昨晚的任何事。Newt心想。那对他没好处，爸妈总是把怒气放在自己身上，他没必要跳出来分担一些。  
但Newt不得不承认，那声Artemis让他魂牵梦萦。他可以为那几个音节哭出来，大脑在那之后只剩下一片空白，所有痛苦与焦虑在那一刻被燃烧殆尽，浑身上下充满光洁与温暖。他的小腹乃至全身散发着渴望的躁动，萌动的性欲让他忍不住在Theseus怀里所求更多。让我成为你的。那想法是他昨晚空洞的大脑里唯一的执念。

广播里又重复了一遍降落的通知，窗口外面已经能看到城镇的缩影，冰冷的空气与霜雾在离开平流层后倾斜飘落在窗户上，很快双层玻璃就开始模糊不清。

这不是个好兆头。

他转头看着Theseus，意外地发现对方正在观察他。“我不该回来的。” 他停顿了几秒，“我宁愿一个人呆在公寓的卧室里看情景喜剧。”

“然后爸妈会抓狂地跑到我的公寓来，发现里面到处都是大麻的味道。” Theseus故意用手划了划脖子。 “我们俩都死定了。”

“那就把我扔在随便什么旅馆里。我可以坐最近的一班飞机回去。一有风吹草动我就从后门溜走，他们总会放弃的。”

空姐开始进行降落前的最后查看。Theseus转过头对空姐说了些类似感谢的话。

“听着Newt，你为什么就不能随便说点什么糊弄过去。我17岁的时候就总用这套。爸妈以为我整个暑假都在为下个赛季练习扔球，但其实我在朋友家通宵了三个月的堡垒之夜。”  
他的叹息让Newt心生愧疚，他不该让Theseus陷入他的麻烦中，这也是最初他恳求Dumbledore不告诉Theseus任何事的原因。“让他们高兴就好，这真的不难。”

Newt想说那是因为他是家庭的骄傲，哪怕他犯了谋杀也会被原谅。  
他又开始头疼，甚至连早就愈合的眼眶也开始隐隐作疼，恶心感在胃部翻滚着，肺里的空气被悄无声息地抽走了。他下意识握住了左手手腕，希望Dumbledore没给他的父母透露太多细节。

 

08.  
他恨家庭聚餐。  
Newt放下刀叉，他今天一天都没什么胃口，牛排和肉汁只能让他想到福尔马林泡过的尸体。这种时刻他的父母会把大多数精力放到Theseus身上，满意地听着他们的儿子完成了他们所有的期望。  
而晚饭后无休止的私人谈话则是属于他的，Theseus把一切想得过于简单了，他总是这样，觉得自己年轻可爱的弟弟怎么会陷入那种可怕的、难以抽身的麻烦之中呢。

橙色的光线为墙壁上的画染成了暖色。他撑着腮帮子欣赏着妈妈身后的波洛克的复制品，橙色的背景下是眼花缭乱各种色彩的墨迹。他一直搞不清那几幅作品的名字，薰衣草？第31号？比起抽象表现主义静物更能让他松口气。

“Newt？”  
他眨眨眼，注意力回到了餐桌上。所有人都在看他，带着迷茫和隐藏下的责备。  
“抱歉，我没在听。你们说到哪里了？”  
“晚餐后我们想和你谈谈，或者现在也可以。你看上去也没什么胃口。”  
那声音象征着最高权威。Newt努努嘴，低下头不想看爸妈的表情。

这就是一场审判。

书房里的灯光比餐厅要暗，书架的侧边摆着一副小型的静物画，但只看一眼就能发现笔刷和构图的缺陷，作品更可能出自机器之手。  
“学校是怎么说的？” 他小心翼翼地发问，心脏跳得过快让他呼吸一片紊乱。  
“你被赶出了宿舍。”他的妈妈一脸忧愁地看着他，Newt都能想象出接下来脱口而出的‘整个家族从来没有出现过这种情况’。他点点头，不予置评。但妈妈后面的话让他几乎晕倒。  
“所以我们私下和学校的其他人聊了下，得到了一些别的消息。”

他勉强控制住颤抖的双腿站在原地，心脏剧烈的撞击声回荡在脑中。他们知道了？有人在Dumbledore的桌上发现了他的秘密？还是谁在跟踪他？如果全校都知道的话——Newt艰难地吞咽着，他不敢想象开学第一天他会遭受什么要的对待。

“我不明白。” 那感觉就像在泥地里排除陷进，“我以为只是因为那些争吵。我想申请换房间，但大概过于歇斯底里。”

“不，Newt，我们在讨论更加严峻的问题。”  
有几秒钟Newt想到了逃跑。他做得到的，跑出书房再把门用椅子堵住。Theseus大概会生气，但最终也会同意那个住酒店的主意。

“他们——我是说你的朋友们，从你抽屉里找出了很多不属于你的衣服。” 爸妈的目光带着怒火，他下意识低下了头。心里在松了一口气的同时又悬了起来，他们只发现了秘密的一半，但他的处境也足够堪忧了。那些所谓的“朋友”很明显发现了他床底下的大箱子——他从Leta那里借来的裙子，还有几件附赠的内衣。

“我们不想给你狡辩的机会，Newt。”  
不舒服的沉默蔓延在书房里。Newt知道爸妈正在思考着某种空洞的教育措辞，一套可以让他们的儿子改过自新的说辞。  
但Newt猜错了，或许异装癖对他们的打击实在太大了，他们跳过了这一步。

“我们知道有个地方对改善你身上的问题有帮助。全封闭式的，在瑞士的一座雪山上，听说晚上可以看到星星——”

“不不，你不能这么做。”  
Newt自己都能听出声音里透出的惊慌，血液流动的声音在耳中回淌。他从沙发上站了起来，地板在脚下嘎吱作响。被抛弃的冰冷感觉灌入了他的全身，冻得他无法喘气。  
“你们想把我扔在那里，让我放弃现在的生活，就好像我不存在。”  
他没有坐下，目光在房间里四处飘散。玩笑变成了现实。他绝望地想到。他的父母要把他送到精神病院，电击、药物，把他当作低能处理。

“那是个很好的住宿学校。我向你保证。如果你愿意两月去读快速课程——”

他看向背后紧闭的门。他害怕推开那扇门Theseus会站在门口，对方正在锁上所有逃离的路。‘对不起，Newt。我把全部都告诉爸妈了。这样做是为了你好。’他的表情依然会是那么温柔，边说边把钥匙扔进了壁炉里。 ‘抱歉，这几个月我都是在演戏，只是为了骗你过来。’ 然后他们把他绑在床上，两个月后送到瑞士的深山里，从此杳无音信。没人会在乎一个沉默寡言的异装癖的踪迹，他会被囚禁在那个几平方米的玻璃箱里，每年他的父母会过来付下一年续租床位的钱，直到他们认为他康复了。

“我会考虑的。我需要时间想想。”  
他急切地打断了后面的话。那当然是违心的，他今晚就会逃跑。

“我们希望你能在回去前作出决定。这对谁都好。对我们，对你，对Theseus。你不能永远住在你哥哥的公寓里给他惹麻烦。”

Newt没有回复，一步步向后退去，颤抖的手放在把手上，汗水打湿了额头和后背，脑中是撕心裂肺的尖叫声。如果有人在外面，他会立刻朝反方向逃跑，他可以从两楼跳下去，他不在乎疼痛，他经历过更疼的。  
只要能从这里离开。

门把手在被扭动时发出了脆弱的响声，他捏的太用力了，指节微微发红。清凉的风吹在他的脸上，事物开始变成慢镜头。红漆染过的木门比他印象中的重些，他缓慢地拉开门，警惕而绝望地抬起头，白色的光线洒在走廊整洁的红地毯上，青色的花瓶被小心摆放在每个拐角的小圆木桌上，他曾在这里生活过，他记得所有可以从这里出去的路。

清凉的风消失了，和屋内的暖气融为一体。

蓝色的眼睛扫视着走廊：熟悉的红地毯，被反复擦拭的瓷器还有难以言喻的抽象派画作。

Theseus不在门口。没有人在等他。

 

他想他一定是跑去了Theseus的房间，他的血液在沸腾，大脑嗡嗡作响，汗水和眼角溢出的泪水在下颚混合。  
他忘了所有礼节，没有敲门、没有等待，用尽全力推开那扇熟悉的门。

Theseus在里面，表情困惑，但还是啪地一声合上了笔记本，摘下了耳机，一如既往准备聆听Newt的麻烦。

Newt揉了揉微微发酸的鼻子，清亮的月光打在他们身上，现在他被温暖笼罩着了。

“哥哥.......” 

他从有记忆起就没用过这个称呼，Theseus显然比他还要诧异，但也意识到了问题的严重性。他靠近他，将他纳入柔软的拥抱，手掌安抚性地摸着他的后脑和脖颈。  
浪潮般的安全感围住了他。Newt张张嘴，酸涩的委屈感压住了剩下的话。泪水依然挂在脸上，他没让眼眶里剩下的流出来。  
他的声音带着哭腔，还有那种对安慰与热可可的渴求，尽管Newt自己并未意识到。

“我想回家。”  
他紧紧抓住Theseus的衣服，控制不住地颤抖着身体，完全接受了这个拥抱。

 

09.  
你应该问下到底发生了什么。  
每个人都和他这么说。他的父母、他的同事，每个人都挖空心思想知道Newt的身上到底发生了什么。

Theseus打开行李箱，把刚拿出来的几件行李熟练地放回去，手机上翻看着最近的火车和公交巴士的班次。  
这个时间已经没有可以回去的航班，他们只能先做两个小时的大巴，然后转乘四个小时的火车。好消息是他们有足够的位置可以选择，而他们的门卫大概会惊讶于他们这趟旅游的速度。

等他合上行李箱时外面又开始下起了雪，他从窗外只能看到白色的屋顶以及不断闪烁红绿交接的灯光。

“你应该问的。嗑药、酗酒还是异装癖。学校对他就是炼狱。” 他的同事劝告他，关于霸凌的故事讲一个月都绰绰有余。“你不会有一天想接自己弟弟的案子。”  
Theseus几乎想开口了，但看到Newt穿着简洁的蓝裙子冲他微笑时，他又意识到这并不是真正在帮对方。那无非就是一次审问，从Newt嘴里撬出一点信息随后妄加猜测。

他选择相信Newt。

冬日的冷风迎面吹得他晕头转向，他退后了几步，房间干热的暖气烘在他身上，他的脸又找回了知觉。  
他们不能从正门离开，被发现的几率太高，而两楼又不是个危险的高度。他把行李箱扔进了雪地里，咆哮的风声都足以盖过沉闷的落地声。他松了口气。  
他的弟弟畏手畏脚地站在他的后面，从他收拾行李开始就保持着谨慎的沉默。泪水的痕迹在脸颊微微发红，湿润而内疚的眼睛无助地望向他，令人心碎而怜惜。

 

“你最好再穿上点衣服。”  
他从衣柜里拿出在Hogwarts的棒球外套扔给Newt。

一楼的窗户上有屋檐，中间还有浮雕，只要他们足够小心就没问题。  
Theseus从窗户翻到外面，脚踩在窗沿上。现在他能看到一英里外发光的圣诞树了，还有领居家屋顶上点缀的装饰灯，黑暗中很难辨别具体颜色。  
他吸了一口冷空气，肺里面嗡嗡直转，开始在白雪皑皑中寻找下一个落脚点。

好吧。他心想。他现在有点怀念大麻了。

 

10.  
火车从他耳边呼啸而过，轰鸣声让他的头从玻璃窗上弹起又立刻重重撞上冰冷结实的玻璃。  
Newt倒吸一口气，揉着额头打量着周围。

他又睡着了，药物或者是别的什么原因让他比平时更嗜睡，情绪也更不稳定。或许他真的该去瑞士那所学校？那想法让他血液倒流。他不会妥协，这是一开始就决定好的。

Newt抬起头试图找到火车停靠站的时间。Theseus不在他旁边，那让他有点不舒服。  
刚刚睡眠中断断续续的梦依然萦绕在脑海中，那些下流卑鄙的性幻想令他兴奋而难以启齿。或许是因为他在服用药物期间一直保持着禁欲的状态，唯一关心的只有外界给予的疼痛和药物带来的快乐。  
梦里他成了一个下贱的婊子，浅色窄裙包裹着身体，在床上张开双腿发出饥渴的呻吟。而这一切都在那声Artemis后化成满足的叹息，他渴望Theseus的触碰，带着滚烫而汹涌的欲望掐住他的脖子，掌控他的全部，摧毁他的尊严和理智。  
让我成为你的。他在床上低语，仰起脖子让Theseus在上面留下痕迹。两人的气息交融在一起，情欲里混杂着泪水、汗液与精液的气味。他吻着他，把孤注一掷的感情注入其中，喜悦与哀伤奇妙地交织在一起。

列车的轰鸣从头顶划过。他再次抬起头，还是没有Theseus的身影。玻璃窗外面一片漆黑，只有目的地站牌上面有盏孤零零的路灯，雨雪的阴影如蛛丝般遍布在站牌上，冰冷的死寂让Newt忍不住打了个寒颤。  
他不知道他们的所在地，或者还有多少时间。如果Theseus就这样把他抛下了，他根本活不到明早的日出，他会冻死在某个偏僻站点的厕所隔间里，手上攥着还有半袋没吸完的海洛因。

不过那并未发生。Theseus在几分钟后出现在车厢里，他看上去依然精神焕发，手里拿着两杯咖啡和一个白色的纸袋。  
“你的脸白得像张纸。”他把咖啡递给Newt。“别告诉我你刚刚发现爸妈在你手机上装了追踪器。”

他摇摇头，把滚烫的咖啡杯贴在脸上，很快意识到那没有缓解任何疼痛。  
火车又轰鸣了一次，这次比上一次时间更长，然后是类似引擎转动的机械声。他们开始向前驶去。

“你睡了很久。我想我们还有半小时就可以下车了。”Theseus喝了一口咖啡，然后皱着眉把杯子推到了桌子的另一边。

他不知道该说什么，太多东西压在胸口，而每一件都更像是另一个麻烦的开头。‘你不能永远住在Theseus的公寓里。’ 他知道妈妈是对的，这不公平，Theseus不能总是处理他惹的祸。

“我其实给你准备了圣诞礼物。放在圣诞树下。” 白色纸袋被递到他面前。Newt眨眨眼，不确定Theseus眼中的他此刻是什么表情。 “然后我刚刚想到你可能明年才有幸拆开它了。所以我下车想看看有什么可以弥补的。”

Newt看了眼里面，没有任何包装，任何悬疑。他把东西从袋子里取出来——一顶酒红色的女式毛呢礼帽，像是Marry Poppins会戴的款式。上面用黑色缎带扎了一个传统的蝴蝶结，缎带的两边有粗糙的蕾丝边，短帽檐随意绣着淡色的花边，似乎是最后一秒强加上去的。  
“我想你更喜欢裙子那一类的。”Theseus无不遗憾地耸耸肩，“或许过几天我们可以去下商场。”

他迷茫地看着Theseus，对方突然愣住了。同样颜色的眼睛里面闪烁着紧张和欣喜。他戴上了礼帽，小心梳理着额头前的碎发，意识到自己正朝着Theseus露出这几个月来最灿烂的笑容。

“谢谢。”他偏过头，帽檐遮住了他的眼睛，但嘴角的笑容始终无法收拢。“我一直想要顶帽子。”

 

火车进站的时间比他们预料的要快。他们打了辆出租车，整个车厢到处都是圣诞的氛围：火鸡的贴纸，圣诞帽挂在窗户上，还有一只袜子放在后车坐中间。司机在中途硬塞给他一包姜饼人，开着玩笑向Theseus保证里面没有大麻。  
哦，它最好有。Newt笑着把一整袋饼干吃了下去——他现在倒是饿坏了。

他们回到家时，外面依然有歌声以及诡异细长的笑声，大雪也敌不过他们的热情。

家里熟悉的气味让Newt终于放下了所有的戒心，意识到从爸妈的掌控中逃了出来。他脱下外套，拍掉身上的雪水。中央暖气轰轰的运转声此刻听着让人格外安心。  
Theseus拿着手机坐在沙发上，他能听到震动声，有人正在寻找他们。

“我把手机留在那里了。”他尴尬地说， “爸妈只能找你。”

“哦，我想我来应付会比较好。” 但他似乎并不打算立刻接通。“他们每隔十五分钟就打过来一次。说真的，你最好给我准备一个值得这一切的生日礼物。”  
Newt尽量让自己的笑意充满歉意。他喜欢这个想法，为Theseus准备生日礼物。

对方在几分钟手机又一次震动时接起了电话，一边说着沉闷的问候语一边走上了楼梯。  
他知道Theseus能搞定这一切。这是爸妈的失误，他们应该收买Theseus的，只要他站在他们那边他就只能乖乖去瑞士那个鬼学校。

 

11.  
“是的，我很抱歉没有先通知你们就离开了。”Theseus把手机放在桌上，身体陷入柔软的真皮沙发，闭上眼睛思考着该如何结束这段通话。他很难集中精力在妈妈的话上，一方面在于他的疲倦，另一方面谈话内容早已是老生常谈了。  
他明白爸妈的担心，但Newt已经摆脱了药物和酒精，他不应该现在受到这些指控，尤其是在穿着偏好上的。  
“不，我并不觉得我有什么资格给他建议。”  
他的脑子里开始轮流想着放假后要交的报告，橄榄球比赛得分以及Newt在火车上的笑容。  
“你没有在帮他。”  
“他不需要我的帮助。他如果需要会和我说。”  
他下意识挥了下手。“换个环境只会更让他紧张。他有多抵触你也看到了。”  
手机另一头的沉默让Theseus找到了结束的契机，他从沙发中坐起来，脚掌磨蹭着天鹅绒地毯，从桌子上拿起手机。  
“我想现在只能这样了。我可以保证他的安全。” 他补充道。“圣诞快乐。”  
又是一段沉默。Theseus听到了背景传来的轻盈的门铃声以及错落的脚步声，隐约中他听到父亲的笑声，随之而来的是更多的脚步声。  
“好吧。圣诞快乐。” 母亲的声音从电话里传来，听起来疲惫而忧伤。  
“照顾好你弟弟。”

 

Theseus从房间里出来的时候Newt正试图从他的行李箱最底部取出一条黑色的高筒袜。男孩穿着一条崭新的白色连衣裙——依旧是贴身的长袖碎花，大概是樱花或者是风信子，裙底带着粉色的蕾丝以及波点，V字型的后背设计让大片乳白的皮肤露在外面。Theseus 自然而然想起了城堡里囚禁的公主，善良又狡黠，苍白轻盈的身影总是在树林阴翳的光景交错之间一闪而过，让你以为是一阵风。  
“我突然想试试这条裙子。Leta送的圣诞礼物，我把它和鞋子还有袜子放在你行李箱里，但还是找了好久。” Newt瞥了他一眼，那条高筒袜的另一端显然被什么东西压住了，男孩有气无力地拽着其中一头。  
“爸妈说了点什么？你在里面呆了两个小时。”  
“他们暂时妥协了。”  
Newt耸耸肩，踮起脚原地转了一圈，纱质的裙摆在膝盖上面晃动着。Theseus一时不知道怎么形容，下意识地移开目光，但裙子反射的光又让他很快把注意力移回来。  
他应该离开的。他困得要死，洗个澡，然后在睡前释放一下需求，而不是像机器人一样走下楼，盯着自己弟弟光滑的大腿和鲜红的嘴唇胡思乱想，心动的无可救药。

“我想我们都有些不想让父母知道的小秘密。” Newt歪着脑袋。“我知道你喜欢我这样穿。你看我的眼神——很奇特。”  
他不明白Newt为什么说这个，头顶中央暖气的轰鸣声戛然而止。他听得见心脏的跃动声，面前就是男孩越发靠近的面颊，荡漾着所有他渴求的线条和阴影。  
“那家地下酒吧是专门为特殊爱好人士建立的。” 他顿了下，褐色的眼睛里燃烧着火焰“没有门牌，没有信号。只有去过的人才知道位置。”  
Theseus舒服地低吟着，但无法否认Newt的话，他总是可以从那个地方找到需要的慰藉。那些穿着光鲜艳丽的男孩总是把他服务的很好。但Newt和他们不一样。  
他记得每一次Newt穿着裙子出现在他面前的画面：蕾丝边的收腰和圆领下的锁骨，Newt会下意识地把手臂挡在胸前——他讨厌自己的雀斑，所以手掌总时不时磨蹭着脸：碰碰鼻子或者摸摸下巴，身体不自觉地扭转着。他会想象自己的手小心翼翼地落在自己弟弟的腰上，轻柔地啃咬他的脖子，亲吻他的脸颊。而只是想到其他男人也可能看到他这副样子并对他做同样的事让他感到恐惧。  
他的小公主。他的Artemis。

男孩的手颤颤巍巍地搭在他的肩膀上，指肚轻轻按压在上面，似有似无。他的声音很轻，热气喷洒在他的侧脸，但神情却正式的滑稽，以及无法令人忽视的胆怯。他想Newt大概就是这样得到那些药片：躲闪的眼神和违心的动作，哪个卖药的混蛋不想尝试下呢。

Theseus抓住Newt的手腕，仔细盯着男孩的眼睛确认对方并没有嗑药。他几乎可以吻他，他试过一次，但谁也没再提起。  
“告诉我你在想什么。” 他希望Newt听不到他的心跳声。 “我需要知道。” 他们压低了声音，像是床笫之间的细语。  
“我想要这个。如果现在能有什么可以让我快乐的。” 他把脑袋靠在Theseus的肩膀上。“只有这个了。而你是唯一一个我在乎的人。” 他顿了下，Theseus抱住了男孩温暖柔软的身体，像是小时候那样只要在Theseus的怀里，膝盖上的伤就会痊愈。“求你了。”  
Newt的手探进衬衫里面，手掌抚过小腹却没有其他动作。他没有经验，或者只是在等Theseus的许可。  
Newt确实想要这个，Theseus绝望地想，他也一样。 

 

12.  
Newt觉得他这辈子都没有如此饥渴过，梦里的幻想只是欲望的一小片拼图，而当现实的Theseus真诚地将吻落在他的唇瓣上时，电源键终于啪嗒闭合，他的欲望完整了。  
他搂住Theseus的脖子，迫不及待地加深着那个他回味过无数次的吻，粗鲁地将唇齿碰撞着Theseus的探索着其中的美好，而他的哥哥完全纵容了他的行为。他忍不住咬着Theseus的嘴唇，不敢相信这一切都正在发生，那感觉比梦里要好得多。小腹里的火焰烧得他头晕目眩，他听到自己的笑声，然后是舒服的呜咽。看上去他和梦里的自己一样，放荡而不知廉耻。Theseus夹杂着情欲的眼神让他难以自持，他在沙发上不安地扭动着，双手撩起了裙摆。有一瞬间他不确定自己真的这么做了——张开双腿，毫无保留地暴露在Theseus面前。  
“求你了。” 他尽量不去想自己乞求的声音听起来像什么，以及暴露在哥哥眼前的下体为什么热得令人难以忍受。性器的反应比他意识到的还要积极，他下意识的想脱掉碍事的内裤，但Theseus的手先一步抓住了他的大腿。

“你真是——” 他盯着对方，屏住呼吸期待接下来的每一个动作。“令人惊叹，Newt。”  
Theseus的手指隔着内裤揉着那个带着水渍的凸起，那感觉如同一道闪电劈中了他，四肢本能地绷紧然后蜷缩在一起，快感流淌在神经和血液中。他不确定自己是不是直接射了出来，此刻唯一能感受到的只有Theseus手掌在他身下的热量，以及大脑血液通畅的流动。在无数个暗无天日的日子之后，他第一次触碰到活着的感觉。  
那奇妙的内心旅程持续了好几秒，以往病恹恹的家具看起来光芒四溢，天花板上的暖气带着青草的芬芳。Newt大口喘息着，像是从一场高烧中解脱，无止尽的迷宫找到了出口，他在戒断期内第一次找回了活力。

又过了几秒两腿之间湿腻的触感才让他脸红起来，他射得比以往都要多，一些精液甚至溅到了Theseus的衬衫上。“抱歉。” 他注意到Theseus复杂的神情，羞愧于解释刚刚发生的一切。

“你不用道歉。我很高兴能满足你。”  
Theseus的戏谑的笑容让他感到新奇。他会对所有身下穿着裙子的男孩露出那种笑容吗？他不敢把自己想的太特殊，尽管他清楚Theseus有多在乎他。那想法曾经让他平衡，不用惶恐有一天他的哥哥会选择背叛他。

他抬起腰，方便Theseus的手托着他的臀部，用力抓着臀肉挤压着，让它们在手掌中变换着形状。但很快对方就厌倦了，麻利地把内裤从腿上取下，手指在穴口出磨蹭着，把Newt刚刚射出来的精液向内部挤进去。  
欲望的火花轻而易举被再度点燃，他的大腿夹住了Theseus的腰，讨好地迎合他的哥哥晃动着屁股。冲动在他胸腔里横冲直撞，他像是从沙漠里跑出来的人，试图将眼前所有可见的水源占为己有。Newt想到他从没珍视过什么东西，而现在他竟然开始嫉妒那些曾经尝过Theseus服务的人。那些男孩，他们可以在他的哥哥怀里尽情放纵娇媚，不用担心Theseus被其他人分享的可能，也不用害怕Theseus抛下它们的后果。

屁股被塞进第二根手指时他本能地挣扎，穴口不自然地咬着那两根细长的手指。疼痛让他从占有欲的漩涡里回过神来，细长的呻吟伴随着哭腔从他嘴里漏出。他迫切地想知道Theseus的心声，让他明白他的哥哥不会在这场性爱后就突然失踪或者敷衍般地拒绝搭理他。Theseus理应爱他，就像他需要Theseus一样。  
他听到Theseus的吸气声，他还是太紧了，无论Theseus怎么安抚都无济于事。惶惶不安的恶心感涌上胸口，Newt按住心脏，之前的快活感悄然无踪。他在渴求性爱时从未考虑过是否能取悦到Theseus，而那些酒吧里穿着丁字裤、高跟鞋和短裙的男孩就是为了取悦而生的。  
尖锐的嘲笑声在他耳边环绕着，他做了次深呼吸，慢慢放松绷紧的臀部。甬道内分泌的液体让扩张轻松了些，他主动收缩着穴肉，手指们在他的身体里探索着，按压着他的肠壁。  
“还疼吗。” Theseus的目光满是愧疚让他惶恐而欣喜，无论焦虑是否真实。Newt心想，此刻他的哥哥只属于他。他摇摇头，伸出手示意对方俯身下来——他需要另一个吻来维持这个念头。  
他们的身体贴在一起，Theseus勃起坚硬的阴茎在他小腹上摩擦着。汗水和精液的气味在客厅里混合在一起，刺激着Newt高涨的情欲——不应期缩短了一半。他欢快地吸取着Theseus嘴里的唾液，笨拙地舌头胡乱地钻进Theseus的口腔，很快他的哥哥就给了他更好的目标，引导着和他的舌头缠绕在一起，舌尖在他的上颚灵巧滑动。  
他忘了擦拭嘴角流出的口水，他忘了全部，大脑一片空白。一个缠绵的舌吻从来不在他的预料之内。

Newt几乎是感恩地结束了这个吻，泪水和口水一起划过脸颊。如果这一刻Theseus命令他去瑞士那个见鬼的学校上学他都会毫不犹豫地答应。  
他勾起嘴角，撇过头让Theseus为他擦去泪水。  
“你是真实存在的，对吗。” 他的手勾勒着对方的脸颊，拇指压在Theseus柔软的唇瓣上，相似的蓝眼睛里只有自己的倒影，或许他的秘密早就被窥视得一干二净。“这不是梦，不是什么卑微的幻想。我不会下一秒从床上醒来然后抱着被子偷偷哭泣。”

Theseus沉默了好几秒才发声：“我在这里，Newt。” 然后客厅里又只剩下他们的呼吸声。他看着对方含住了他的食指和中指的前两个指节，舌尖缠绕在指肚上。口水的吞咽声湿腻又色情，但Theseus的表情是一种Newt不能理解的虔诚，足以让他的性器再抬起头，在空气中兴奋地发抖。  
他很快把手指抽出，指节上散发着闪闪发亮的水光，那一切背后的意义此刻显得微不足道。他的穴口已经湿的一塌糊涂，脑子里除了这个已经无法思考，他需要性爱。  
被进入时Newt放声呻吟，身上的枷锁与束缚在顶弄中悉数破碎，他仰起头享受着性爱的闪光感，让疼痛和愉悦的巨浪吞没自己。他用第三视角看着自己，身体又一次脱离了控制，只不过这次他愿意失去主动权。  
他在每一次冲撞时下意识夹紧穴肉，生涩的内壁第一次包裹着Theseus阴茎的形状，炙热得让他浑身打颤，脆弱的神经如同浪潮般无限靠近高潮的边缘却又很快退回。他忍不住渴望更多的侵犯，屁股随着操弄晃动着，让前端可以进入到更深的地方，臀肉碰撞在Theseus的小腹上啪啪作响。  
一切都不那么重要了，不断的操弄中他抓住了那股失而复得的快乐，眼前的闪光化为了亮丽的白色。那比药物带来的光火还要剧烈，他被温暖笼罩着，珍惜那美好的感觉停留在他内心的每一刻。失焦的瞳孔朦胧地望着那片翻腾的水蓝色，Theseus脸离他很近，混乱的吐息洒在他粉红的鼻尖和右耳上。他想他们中途大概又亲吻了好几次，而他早就被操得失去了神志，大腿牢牢地锁着他们的体位，阴茎吐出的前液沾在他的裙子上看起来淫荡而堕落，他索性解开胸前的扣子，任凭他的哥哥在他身上留下印记。  
“谢谢。” 那几个字从喘息声中挤出，饱含着处于高潮边缘的渴望。他的脑子昏昏沉沉，为数不多的理智被剧烈的快感排挤进角落。他又重复了遍，觉得这一切都没有道理，但本能让他蹭着Theseus的脸颊，亲吻着Theseus脸上的雀斑。它们长在他的哥哥脸上就英俊的出奇，他总想不通这点。  
温暖的手掌又再度回到了他颤抖的阴茎上，熟练地扫过他所有的敏感点令他泣不成声。Theseus的性器在他体内痉挛着，前端总是准确地碾过让Newt足以沉沦的那个位置，很快他连喘息都无法跟上。高潮的痉挛在全身涌现，血液在沸腾，眼前的白光比任何时候都要耀眼。Theseus的吻落在他的额头，正如同回忆中的每个晚安吻。  
Theseus抱着他，吻落在他的额头，和记忆中的每个晚安吻别无二致。  
一切都会好起来的。他咬着Newt的耳垂。  
男孩发出了满足的叹息。

中央空调又开始在他们头顶轰轰作响，雪花柔和地贴在落地窗的玻璃上，在暖色的灯光下融化成水滴，安详而静谧。

 

13.  
那一整个假期Newt和Theseus依偎在沙发上无所事事，吃着薯片看着剧情诡异的假日爱情电影。他们依然没有谈论平安夜晚上的任何细节，像是达成了某种协议一样。但Theseus并没有像Newt恐惧中的那样远离他。Theseus还是Theseus，照顾他，保护他，帮他挡掉所有麻烦。

爸妈遵守了承诺，至少是一部分。Newt可以安全地在Hogwarts度过这个学期，但他们依然没有打消转学的想法。瑞士太偏僻了？不如试试加拿大？Theseus会把通话转成免提放在茶几上，Newt撑着腮帮趴在餐桌上，无奈地冲着他的哥哥摇头。  
那段日子他前所未有的放松，脑子里的奇怪声音彻底消失，戒断反应几乎没再出现过，他还是会没来由的心慌，但一根烟或者咖啡就能让他从焦虑中走出来。  
他几乎快好了。Newt心想。很快了。

开学的第一周结束前Newt就被请到了校长办公室，广播里重复着他的名字，所有的学生都斜眼观察他。他在这几天听到了很多传闻，有一些子虚乌有，有一些则距离真相只剩下一层轻薄的玻璃纸。

“你好些了吗？”

“我不知道。你觉得我好些了吗？”  
他的目光四处飘散，Dumbledore的办公室里总有一大堆可以反复欣赏的艺术品，大多都是风景画。这总成为他不去对视的借口。  
“如果你现在不想谈或许我们可以挑个其他时间。” Dumbledore严肃地说道。 “你哥哥说你可能想谈谈。”

“我不知道。我是说，我又重新进入网球队了，还有游泳。清醒了四个月，成绩没受影响，要不然爸妈会把我送到北极读书。我觉得这算好些了？”  
他听到了叹气声，但Dumbledore就在眼前看着他，怜悯之情完全不加遮掩。

“有时候我们以为做了某些事后自己就该往以为的方向发展，其实并不是。” Dumbledore靠在椅背上，双手交叠地放在胸口下方，没有停下审视的目光。 “这是我的个人想法，如果你还没有准备好，我们可以暂时让你在家自学。”  
他的心脏停顿了一秒，全身如坠冰窟，放在腿上颤抖的手被他夹在两腿之间。他尽量听起来足够冷静。  
“听起来像是我爸妈的意思。把我囚禁在海岛上，成为校园传说。有时候我觉得我已经是了。”  
“这只是一个基于你的行为和状态得出的建议，必须要经过你同意。”  
他没再看Dumbledore，对方的语气更像是在说我知道你在半年前做了什么，就差那么一点点就要脱口而出。而Newt对此无能为力。  
“我会考虑的。” 他看向窗外，惨淡的阳光洒在红木地板上，似有似无。“再给我点时间。”

 

最后一班火车进站的时候天已经全黑了。断断续续了一个月的雪在昨天终于结束了。行人成群地和他擦肩而过，到处都是谈话声和耳机里漏出的音乐声。他被黑压压的人群挤在里面，漫无目的地走着。今天Theseus在加班——他在年底挤压了太多工作，为了照顾弟弟的原因。未来一个月更多的时间Newt可以独享一整套公寓。

他忍不住去思考Dumbledore的话，以及爸妈在其中起到的作用。不用跑到瑞士的某座雪山上，他也能定期看到Theseus，只要他表现的足够听话乖巧，下个学期他就可以回到学校。这大概是他能得到的最好的价码了。  
或许他应该接受。  
学校的谣言越来越多。很快爸妈在Hogwarts的“朋友”就会告诉他们更多的消息。那会让他更被动。

他推开公寓的门，随自己沐浴在黑暗之中。还是一样的家具，一样的空气，早餐的味道依然飘散在空气中，冰箱持续嗡嗡作响，木质楼梯内部时不时传来爆裂的啪声。整个房间里的空气仿佛凝滞了，他迷茫地坐在沙发上盯着黑暗中的一切，疲劳压在他的肩膀上，他甚至没有力气呼吸。

是时候再试一次了。那个想法像雨滴一样落在了Newt的头顶，毫无缘由。一切又开始天翻地覆，和以往一样他没有勇气抵抗。  
这一切总该来的，Newt知道这点。被封存的记忆储藏在巨大的气球里，此刻被针轻而易举地捅破。他全身发冷，心脏却跳得剧烈。

“是时候了。” 他告诉自己。

 

14.  
一开始它出现在了他的网球拍单肩包里。  
一张长方形的硬纸片，大小和普通明信片一致。背面是焦糖的淡金色，像是刻意被烘烤做出的效果。正面是简洁的白色，Newt差点准备扔掉它，直到发现白色一面写着简短的几行字。

「你是异装癖 怪胎」

他没再看纸片第二眼，慌乱地飞奔回宿舍。他的舍友不在，感谢上帝。床底下的棕色箱子宁静地摆在原位，Newt小心翼翼地把它取出来，把所有衣柜里的裙子和女士内衣塞了进去，连换了三次密码。  
只是个恶作剧。他安慰自己。那些人看到他足够慌张就满足了。

第二张卡片夹在他的法语书里。当时正在上课，Leta在课桌下面用手机给他发着短信，问他假期要不要一起留校。他回了一个思考的表情，把书翻到了不会自动合上的页数。那张纸片就出现在了他眼前。金黄色的暗光笼罩在他眼前，像是鬼魂一样缠绕着他，令人毛骨悚然。

「看看那穿着 让人恶心」

 

他把纸片塞进了书包里，眼神直直地盯着书本，神秘的法语词汇洗刷着他的大脑。他不敢回头，怕看见罪魁祸首指着他哄然大笑。无数双眼睛从四面八方聚焦在他的身上，而他是那么孤立无助。  
手机在他手里震动了下，他低下头，又是Leta给他发的信息。  
「老时间老地方？我需要喝一杯。」  
他不假思索回复了好的。

Newt在后面一周收到了四张卡片，其中两张出现在更衣室柜子里，还有两张放在宿舍房间的门缝里。  
卡片上的语言越来越糟糕，它们叫他婊子，荡妇，只是为了吸引眼球而献出身体的妓女。就好像没有守护好秘密是他的错误一样。  
他把卡片藏在书包里，不敢把他们放在储藏柜或者宿舍，生怕被任何一位教授或同学发现。那些人还没有威胁会把他的秘密公开出去，没有谁想把事情搞大。Newt心想，或许等他们厌倦了他就可以回到原来。

 

Newt从恍惚中清醒过来，他大概在沙发上睡了一小会儿，清晨缥缈的阳光有层次地从纱质窗帘中洒向地毯，客厅里充斥着廉价的咖啡味和尼古丁的味道。四五个熄灭的烟头摆在咖啡杯旁边，棕色漆木的茶几上落下了烧焦的印记。  
Theseus一晚上没回来，和昨天说好的一样。他要今天中午才能回家——被告人突然提出了新条件打算庭外和解，客户想要重新取证之类的。  
他在沙发上伸展着四肢，僵硬的肩膀发出咔哒的声响。他的头昏昏沉沉，自从昨天他意识到他要做的事后头疼和焦虑又附着在了他身上。他该给Theseus打电话的，但他不知道该和对方说什么。这都是他的事，Theseus不应该扯进来。

 

Newt记不清事情是从哪里开始脱轨的。在开始回忆的时候，他会用卡片来作为计时单位，虽然他也难以给那堆卡片正确排序。  
在他收到第十五张卡片的时候，他意识到了自己的酗酒问题。他可以一整天都保持那种晕晕乎乎神志不清的状态，翘一整天的课，大多时间在床上胡言乱语，偶尔会跑到学校里面。最过分的一次是在学校操场起来，当时距离球队晨跑还差一个小时，他从草地上起来，少了一只鞋，校服半敞开，怀里抱着空的伏特加酒瓶，左手手腕上是三道血淋淋的划痕。  
然后是宿醉。他以肉眼可见的速度变得阴郁消瘦，头疼让他沉默寡言，周围的一切都了无生趣，大多数人不理解他眼中的事物，他也不理解其他人眼中的，所以他只想把更多时间花在酒精上。  
卡片还会陆陆续续寄来。一样的大小，一样的字体，文字从嘲笑变为诅咒。  
「我在观察你。」  
其中一张卡片上这样写着，观察两字被刻意加粗而Newt几乎本能地拉上了房间所有的窗帘。他讨厌阳光，任何人不敲门进来他都会惶恐不安，他被跟踪了，有人在他的房间装了窃听器，晚上总有人透过窗户看他，闪光灯可以让他惊恐地从床上跳起来，之后蜷缩在墙壁的角落一夜无眠。  
他不知道有多少是他幻想出来，又有多少真实发生了。  
安定片确实缓和了他的状况，他可以一夜无梦，学校也看起来不像是吸血鬼的忧郁城堡了。他从其他学生那里买了不少，打算定期服用一路支撑到毕业。Newt把所有事情都考虑到了，资金来源、怎样不让爸妈和教授发现、怎么熬过副作用、什么时候去买最安全。一切似乎又回到了正规，如果不是他在某天醒来的枕头底下发现了了新的卡片。

 

汽车的鸣笛声把他强行拉回现实，他退后了两步，随即意识到他不在客厅里。他没有开灯，清晨充满活力的光线把地板照得光洁明亮。他看着落地镜里的自己，那是他唯一一件短袖的裙子，算不上他的最爱，这是他最简洁的裙子了，没有叠层、没有蕾丝网、没有蝴蝶结，再普通不过的黑色连衣裙。他穿上同样很普通。  
他的重点始终在手腕上。白嫩的皮肤上是歪歪扭扭的疤痕。那早就不止三道了，他可以说酒精让他失去理智差点杀死自己，可他清楚自己在做什么。每一天那个念头都在催促自己，Theseus的陪伴也不能完全治愈他。  
那次荒谬的“斗殴”就是其中一个例子，他只想躺在Leta家老房子门口的马路上，希望随便一辆车可以成全他的愿望，但那两个爱尔兰人先一步把他撞向消防栓，让事情朝着不可预料的方向随意发展。  
雪夜那次更有戏剧性。他几乎就要被寒冷夺去意识了，而Theseus就那样突然出现在小巷里。  
无非就是再做一次。Newt在心里重复着。他现在清醒了，这次他肯定会成功。

 

「我会告诉所有人」  
Newt知道他承受不住这个，没有希望，没有后路，他连谈判的余地都没有，只能任人宰割。他不能告诉任何人，任何解决方案都会让事态升级，让一切变得更难以接受。  
他意识到他全身在颤抖，胃部剧烈上下翻滚着，眩晕感和恶心感同时击中了他，而无助感和习以为常的孤独感只是让他在床上小声啜泣。

后面的事情就简单了。在Newt又收到了另两张卡片后，他知道他的选择就摆在眼前。日子被定在某个假期之前，那天高年级学生有棒球比赛，没人会在宿舍，一切都不会引起任何波澜。  
他坐在书桌前面的椅子上，阳光让他心烦意乱，他在楼下的欢呼声达到高潮时拉上了窗帘。  
他想不起任何未了的心愿，一切都毫无意义。  
连续咽下一堆药片大概是近期做过的最轻松的决定了。

 

“是啊，我都不敢相信我要再做一次。” 他看着浴缸里上升的水位自言自语道。“我以为只要有Theseus陪伴就能快乐起来。但看上去没什么用。这也不怪他，他什么都不知道。”  
“这样最好，一劳永逸。”  
“吞下一瓶安定片确实不是什么好主意。”

温和的氤氲充满在浴室中，他坐在浴缸里，尽量放松让热水完全包裹他。头顶的光线开始变得恍惚，他把手举出水面，水花从浴缸里掀出来——他放了太多水了。  
刀尖的反光射在他的脸上，疼痛的预期对他无动于衷。但Newt仍希望一切能快一点，Theseus随时有可能回来。  
他没有留下任何文字，但这一切简洁明了。Dumbledore可以把剩下的拼图交给其他人，所有人都能拼凑出过程，以及一个直截了当的结局，在这座城市里这个故事显得平淡而自作多情。但Theseus会明白的。

没有尖叫，没有眼泪，他彻底厌倦了思考。Newt在满是伤痕的手腕上加了一道新的。

 

15.  
“你还记得自己做了什么吗，Scamander先生？”  
Newt抬起头，另一个坐在病床上的他也抬起头，同时望着发话的Dumbledore。  
作为旁观者的Newt很难无视病房里压抑的气氛，如果他当时还有点在乎的话，或许会换个语气进行对话。 

Newt Scamander最后的记忆停留在头顶混沌的灯光以及从他身上飘起的雾气，血腥味到处都是，如果不是他在几秒钟之内就晕了过去他可能会因为自己的血腥味吐出来。  
然后他就来到了这里，生前走马灯在他眼前上演。

他不知道自己此刻到底是浑身上下插着一堆管子生死未卜，还是已经入土，只要看完走马灯，他就可以收获永远的平静。

但不得不说第三者的视角让一切可笑又新鲜。

“你吞了半瓶安定片。上帝，医生说如果你再多吞几片，或者我们晚几分钟发现你的话——“  
Dumbledore故意把话停在中间。这是个测试，Newt很快就明白过来。对方想知道他到底是嗑药过量还是自杀。

“抱歉，我没想到一下吃子一瓶会这样。“他故意咳嗽了几声，装作很不舒服的样子。“我最近都不太舒服，我以为镇静剂可以帮我缓和下状况。你知道的，我父母总给我很多压力。”他顿了下，然后突然想起来什么似的抬起头。“你们告有诉我的父母吗？”

“暂时没有，事情发生的很突然。” Dumbledore始终盯着他。这是场审判。Newt调整呼吸。他必须装得足够像。

“听着，我很抱歉。我做了个错误决定。我发誓我不会再碰任何镇静剂了。”  
他摆出最真诚的表情，直到Dumbledore艰难地继续开口。

“我们把你送去医院后简单地搜了下你的房间” 他故意停顿了下。  
”尤其是你的书包。”

啪。Newt听到某根神经断裂的声音。他彻底被将死了。

“你知道要查到那些卡片出自谁之手并不难，对比一下字迹，申请查看下监控录像就可以了。这个年龄段的学生总是心血来潮，从不考虑前因后果。 “  
他低下头。不舒服的沉默蔓延在病房中。  
“是一个其他年级的学生，他用这方法勒索了好几个人了。我们在他房间里还找到不少惊喜，足够让他退学了。”  
那声音更像是直接宣判了他的死刑。有那么几秒Newt望向窗外，高度看起来足够了，他可以轻而易举地跳下去，而教授根本来不及反应。

“我和McGonagall教授在你醒来之前聊了下。他愿意支持我的决定。” Newt又开始把注意力转了回来。“我们可以暂时向你父母隐瞒一部分情况，在你完全恢复之前，避免事态升级。但恐怕你必须要停学一段时间——”

“他们会怀疑的。”Newt摇头。“我不能停学。所有人都会知道发生了什么。”

“我们不觉得让你继续住宿舍是个好决定，你需要一个监护人。”

“Theseus。” 那几乎算得上是灵光一闪，甚至没有考虑其他任何细节。“我的哥哥住在这附近，半小时的火车就可以到他住的地方。” 他意识到他全身在发抖，如果他不能说服Dumbledore那就意味着后面两年他都将成为供人娱乐的谈资，一个可悲的受害者，被打压的少数派。

 

“我想我们可以先尝试一下。” 那语气并未被完全说服，但Newt着实松了口气，重新靠回在枕头上。“当然有许多条件需要提前说好。我假设你对此没有意见。”

他毫不犹豫地摇头，知道自己逃过了一劫。

“但有一件事。” 在教授准备离开时Newt突然开口。

“请什么都不要告诉Theseus，他不应该知道这些。”

 

Newt在万圣节前一周出院了，比Dumbledore预期要早了整整两天。他用最快的速度收拾好了行李，床底下的行李箱又被动过的痕迹，那时Newt以为那大概是McGonagall教授。  
他从书包里找到了手机。爸妈在上周来过三次电话，然后就没再打来了。看上去Dumbledore给了他们值得信服的理由。最近的一次消息来自Leta，对方显然不知道他差点就永远见不到她了，还在问他想不想要试试其他止疼药，她有个朋友在城区开了家酒吧，他肯定会感兴趣。  
他立刻回复了愿意。

 

Newt一路跟着记忆中的自己在市区的街道漫步，他对当时的自己在思考什么毫无印象，无非就是怎么骗过Theseus之类的。他不信任任何人，哪怕Theseus从没伤害过他。他们在他上Hogwarts后就几乎断了联系，单方面的。他很少回Theseus的短信，对方的关怀让他显得不知所措，他做了这个年龄的青少年都会做的事——逃避。

不停歇的雨让人生厌，湿粘的空气中夹杂着浮躁和嘈杂。行人们到处朝有屋檐的店铺跑去，哀嚎着雨季何时才能真正离去，缥缈的白雾蔓延在街道上，积水在车灯的照耀下闪闪发光。  
保安问他需不需要进里面等Theseus，他拒绝了。他站在行李前面毫无目的地徘徊着，屋檐上滑下的雨珠打湿了头发和肩膀，像是那种毫无意义的自我惩罚。

 

我真是一团糟。  
他站在记忆中的自己旁边，寒风让他忍不住把领子拉高。他没有等很久，Theseus的身影很快出现在雾气之后。他穿着银色的风衣，边过马路边读着手里的文件。  
今天对他来讲无非只是普通的一天，他刚刚结束工作，或许正思考着一个热水澡，或是一场消遣用的电影。  
Theseus在某个节点意识到了前面的目光，在看到Newt之后迷茫地皱着眉头，但很快又变成了熟悉的微笑。  
Newt在后面的几个月里看到过无数次这个微笑，每当他带着新麻烦来找Theseus的时候。

“你要是早点通知我的话我可以去接你。”  
他朝Newt挥挥手，走到他跟前。

男孩眨眨眼，突然发现记忆中的自己已经消失了。现在又是他们二人了。  
“我该问发生了什么吗？” 

 

等Newt真的意识到他在做什么的时候，他的眼泪已经全部蹭到Theseus的风衣上，和雨水混在了一起。Theseus的身体和记忆中一样温暖，他突然很后悔没和对方打声招呼就离开，因为对方总是在等他。

“我很抱歉。我真的很抱歉。” 他不断吞下哽咽，把脸埋在Theseus的肩膀里哭泣。“但我一个人真的做不到。那太疼了，我真的不知道该怎么做了。帮帮我，Theseus，求你。”  
他想他比意识到的说了更多，其中没有什么逻辑更像是宣泄。Theseus抱着他，他第一次真正放松下来，把所有的事情混乱地、一股脑地告诉了Theseus。巨大的悲伤笼罩着他，他在绝望与厌恶之海中翻腾挣扎，他早就知道Theseus总会朝他伸出手，但这是他唯一一次真的想抓住得救的机会。  
“我不是怪胎。这不公平。我讨厌药物和酒精，可我现在离不开任何一样了。我讨厌我自己。” 他的声音在Theseus怀里闷闷的，Theseus独有的气味让他不愿结束拥抱。“没有谁会在那里等我，是吗？”

“我总是会等你的，Artemis.” Theseus亲吻着他的脑袋，声音像是从更远处传来的，回荡在雨水和雾气中。Newt知道他安全了，像是流离失所的小鸟终于回到了雀巢一般，光线洒在他的周围，他在被暴风雨淹没之前抓住了Theseus的手。 “我总是在这里。”

“我想我现在知道了。” 他让哥哥为他擦拭眼泪，露出了一个惨淡的笑容。

 

等Newt真正清醒过来的时候已经是当天下午了。他又失败了。他在朦胧和肌肉酸疼中胡乱地想着。但好消息是他不想再尝试一次了。

 

16.  
“所以，有多糟？”  
Newt试着活动身体，但很快全身的疼痛像是连锁反应一般从大脑一路蔓延到手腕和脚趾。最终结局是那道口子没有伤到动脉，咖啡因和失眠让他掌握不好力道，但还是失了不少血。医生在旁边不断重复着：“如果你哥哥要是晚发现几秒的话——老天，你能不能换件衣服，这层楼里有儿童。”

Theseus还穿着发现Newt晕死在浴缸里时的白衬衣，胸前大部分已经染成了红色，浓郁的血腥味让每一个路过病房的人都下意识皱起眉头。

“到底有多糟？” 医生离开后他又问了遍。Theseus坐在他旁边，自始至终保持着沉默。

“这学期在家自学，爸妈负责监督你。每周有三次心理咨询，周末还有匿名戒酒互助会和戒毒互助会。暑假还要去45天康复中心。”  
他没法忽视Theseus过于沙哑的嗓音、依然发红的眼角以及眼睛下方深红的印记。

“你的脸——” 他本能地想抬起手触碰Theseus，但他的整条胳膊都虚弱的像肌无力患者。  
“哦，你指这个。” 他摸了摸脸颊的伤口，看起来刚刚停止流血。“我猜这就是你的弟弟向你隐瞒了所有秘密倒在浴缸里后被父母发现的结果。” 他艰难地朝Newt露出微笑。“他们对我很失望，我失去了你的监护权。”

“感到失望？头一次听说。” 他尽量想让气氛轻松点，虽然Theseus身上的血过于扎眼，眼睛里的悲伤令人心碎。

“我以为你只是跟青春期的其他孩子一样，然后到了哪天就会突然清醒过来。天啊，Newt，我很抱歉，我不应该就那么——” 他的手搭在Newt手上，看起来仍然惊魂未定。在这一切之后，Newt意识到，他的哥哥可能无法像以前那样对待他了。他不该让Theseus发现他濒死在浴缸里，一整池子都是他的血，而他正在失去心跳。那太残忍了。

“是我的错。我应该一开始就告诉你的，让你帮我。好笑的是我刚刚才意识到我有多需要帮助。” 他吞咽着，喉咙里的干燥让他忍不住咳嗽起来，那持续了好一会儿。  
“那段时间糟透了。那些卡片，自我厌恶，戒断期让人崩溃，生活没有一点乐趣。” 他歪歪脑袋。那感觉依然会回荡在胸口，伺机在他最脆弱的时候倾巢而出。

“而我从没注意到。”

“因为我不想让你知道。我不想让你痛苦，失望。你的弟弟酗酒，依赖药物。我唯独不想让你知道。” 他顿了下，那句话几乎脱口而出。那双蓝眼睛胆怯地和他对视，他的哥哥在害怕被他责备，或者已经陷入了自我愧疚的泥潭中。

“我爱你。” 他抿着嘴唇。越过Theseus去看窗外。今天是新年之后最晴朗的一天，橙红的光线透过柳叶窗洒在他们二人身上，被切割的橙色天空成为了渐变色的隔层，显露出一股梦幻般的奇异感。一切都像个美妙的梦境，甚至比醉醺醺时的感觉更好，Theseus陪伴在他身边，再没有其他秘密，而他刚刚说了一直没机会说出的感情。  
他自顾自地继续说着：“我们不谈论那些吻，或者平安夜晚上的事。但那些时刻我真的很快乐。” 

如果继续让他说他可能会叨叨念到永远。Newt想，Theseus从某种角度救了他，而他不知道怎么才能更好地表达出来。

“我当然也爱你，Newt。但我不知道我是否还有那个资格了。”  
对方看起来忧伤而憔悴，仿佛下一秒就可以昏过去一样。而Newt现在只想吻他。他也确实这么做了。

他的哥哥尝起来是血腥味，还有一丝不知所措的悲恸。他主动咬着Theseus柔软的唇瓣，整个身子朝男人身上倾倒，对方不得不抱住Newt才能保护这个易碎而珍贵的吻。  
他们没有让那个吻持续多久，但Newt觉得那大概有一辈子了。他的心脏砰砰直跳，第一次开始期待出院之后的日子。太阳沉入了西边，但Newt想他终于等到了暴风雨后的黎明。

“我想你。”  
“我也是。”

他们的额头相互抵着，用着只有对方才能听见的音量。

“那么告诉我点好消息吧。” 他其实有点困了，但还是想再听听Theseus的声音。他还有很多事需要和Theseus讲，他不能忍受对方从其他渠道听到关于他的二手消息。  
他朝Theseus眨眨眼，心安理得的从他的哥哥那里得到了一个晚安吻。他知道对方还没有释然，他明天还要向教授和爸妈解释他的行为。但他感觉好很多了，快乐和悲伤都在他的胸口徘徊着，他能感受到它们的存在。

“我每周末都会过去看你，爸妈同意了。他们觉得这样有利于你的康复。” 他揉着Newt的脑袋，让他的弟弟躺回床上。外面的路灯一盏盏亮起，偶尔有几只鸟在灯影下掠过，但总体还算安静。

 

“另外一点，你终于可以知道我去年送你的圣诞礼物是什么了，它还摆在圣诞树下。我等不及看你拆开礼物的样子了。”

 

【END】


End file.
